1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving optical purity of an amine compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optically active amine compound such as optically active .alpha.-methylbenzylamine is known as a useful reagent for optical resolution and is produced from the corresponding. racemic amine compound by an enantio-selective conversion with certain microorganisms (JP63-237796A(Laid-Open), JP1-174398A(Laid-Open), JP6-253891A (Laid-Open)).
However, the microorganisms were only suitable for limited specific compounds having a specific structure and they were suitable for conversion of the diluted amine compounds. Therefore, a further microorganism that can be used not only for the conversion of a diverse amine compound but also for the conversion of the amine compound of a higher concentration has been desired.